my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
U.S.J. Incident
This article, 'U.S.J Incident', belongs to Brxccoliuwu & LunariaAsmr. Please DO NOT edit without either of the creators' permission. Thank you ^^ --------------------------------- ~Third Person's POV~ Ryuu woke up holding Shiro in his arms. He looked at the clock seeing that it was 5:16 AM. 'Good thing we don't leave til' 11:35' Ryuu thought to himself. His head was hurting due to his hangover. He got up carefully, making sure not to wake Ryuu up. He went to his room to see Koki sleeping peacefully, causing him to smile. He grabbed the bottle of pain killers and took two. He went to the hideout's kitchen to get some water. He took the pills and heard someone sighing. The red-haired male turned to see Shigaraki. "Hey, Ten. Why you up so early?" Ryuu asked, the bags under his eyes darker than usual, which Shigaraki didn't fail to notice. "I was worried about Shiro." Shigaraki responded. "She has insomnia and is highly plagued by nightmares. But now they seem to be worse because of what that horrible man did." "From what I heard, that man is fucking disgusting. Although I don't know him, I really hate him. And Shiro told me that...whenever my eyes are dull, it reminds her of that man's eyes...but she always said she doesn't dislike my eyes for some reason." Ryuu said, teal eyes staring at the table he was now sitting at with Shigaraki. "He only became that way after his wife died. Honestly, even before he wasn't the most pleasant person, but he was not abusive. Then he started drinking, and... it started." Shigaraki looked down at the table. "When we were younger, she used to smile every day with me. When we played together, she was always smiling and that smile never ceased. I love her smile. If you could see it, it would be the most beautiful thing you have ever witnessed. But..." Shigaraki gritted his teeth. "She doesn't smile anymore. I love her smile, her laugh. But that horrible man broke her. He made her grow up before it was her time to. It just isn't fair..." Ryuu gritted his teeth. "If he was still alive...oh god knows what would be comin' for him. It's utterly sick how he could treat such a young child like that. Til' this day Shiro blames everything on her when none of it is her fault." "The thing is... his body may not be alive but his soul is... That's the only thing that could make him come to life." Shigaraki said. "If he does come to life, though...we need to protect Shiro at all costs. I can tell she's still traumatized by him and wouldn't be able to defend herself if she was alone." Ryuu explained. "It just...makes me sad to see Shiro like this...and....and I wanna make her smile." Shigaraki paused. "It seems like we have the same goal in mind. Who can fulfill that goal, I wonder..." Suddenly, both of them heard a noise and looked to see Shiro awake, rubbing her eye. "Morning..." "Mornin', Shiro." Ryuu replied. "Morning...." Shigaraki said. "You guys want some coffee?" Ryuu asked, getting up to make some coffee. "Sure." Shigaraki nodded. Shiro nodded. "Red hair... what happened last night...?" Shigaraki looked at Ryuu with eyes that asked him 'Yeah, what happened last night, Ryuu?' "To sum it up, Shirome was taken by the Master of Hell, you asked me to sleep in your room, I took you to your bed, I was about to just try and sleep on the couch but you said, 'No. Same bed.', I hesitated by obliged anyway." Ryuu said, finishing up the coffee. "And now, we're here." "But... Shirome on her bed sleeping right now..." Shiro responded. "Also..." Shiro pointed towards Shigaraki. Ryuu noticed the anger clear on Shigaraki face. "Did you do anything else?" "Nope." Ryuu shrugged. "Good morning." Koki said, startling the three. "Morning." Ryuu replied. "Is Shirome back?" Koki asked. "Apparently." Ryuu replied, putting three cups of coffee on the table. Ryuu then made a cup for himself and started drinking. "Geez, you're that worried about me?" Shirome said behind Koki, startling the man. "Shirome!" Koki said, hugging the smaller girl. Ryuu yawned and decided to go to his room to sleep, as it was only 5:43 AM. "Red hair." Shiro called. "Yeah, Shiro?" Ryuu responded, turning around. "What were you thinking about putting your arm around me while I was sleeping, huh?" Shiro asked, giving him a look. Ryuu sweat-dropped as he saw the look on Shigaraki and Shirome's face. "Should've never buried your face into my chest." Ryuu yawned once again. Shiro's eyes widened. "I did?" "Still. What gave you the right to do that? I was tired for god's sake! Damn my sleep amnesia..." Shiro's face said that she was embarrassed. Ryuu now looked embarrassed. He bowed down deeply in front of Shiro. "S-Sumimasen!" he mumbled. "Stop apologizing, geez. Put your head up." Shiro commanded. Ryuu obliged. "Annoying... This is almost as annoying as your drinking habits... and also..." Shiro looked directly at Ryuu. "Next time I catch you drinking or smoking I will personally throw every bit of alcohol and cigarettes in the hideout, got me?" It was clear that she was angry by the look on her face, but Ryuu had never seen her this angry before. "Y-Yes." Ryuu replied. The red-haired male walked back to his room and sighed. "Why is my life like this?" Ryuu sighed, his eyes getting dull. He looked at his eyes in a mirror. "These eyes... how come she doesn't despise them?" He heard a knock from the door. "Red hair, you left something." Ryuu sighed and turned into ghost mode, not fully, you can see him but you just can't touch him. He poked his head through the door. "Yes?" "I know you are partly in ghost mode. Turn it off." Shiro said. "Ughhhh." Ryuu sighed as he popped his head back into his room. He turned partial ghost mode off and opened the door. "Yes?" he asked once more. "That's better, now..." Shiro got on her toes and gave Ryuu a kiss on the cheek, his face turning red. "You left that. Feeling better?" Ryuu's face exploded with red as he nodded his head. "Y-Yeah.." "Eh? Why is your face red? You don't have a fever, do you?" Shiro asked, harshly but innocently. "N-No. I don't." Ryuu replied. "Then why is your face red?" Shiro asked. "I-I must be b-b-blushing." Ryuu said. "And why is that?" Shiro asked. "Cause' y-you kissed me on the cheek..." Ryuu slightly smiled. "And? It's just a kiss on the cheek, dummy." Shiro started getting closer. "If you don't tell me the truth something bad might happen." "But I am telling the truth." Ryuu said moving back. "I know when you're lying." Shiro cornered Ryuu at a wall. "You're such a bad liar, red hair... when someone kisses me on the cheek I don't react like that. When I kissed Shirome on the cheek, she didn't react like that. Then why did you?" Shiro gave Ryuu a face, telling him she really didn't understand. "Because I've never really gotten a kiss on the cheek from a girl, mainly only from Tenko when we were younger." Ryuu shrugged. Shiro moved back. "Oh my, I never knew you had that kind of relationship with my cousin..." She teased. "It's n-not like that. S-Stop teasing." Ryuu blushed. "Poor you..." Shiro mumbled. "I guess... I have an apt where I have two feelings for people; either I despise you or I don't dislike you. For Tenko, it would be that I don't dislike him. For you, it would be that I despise you. Simple." "And don't worry. Tenko did the same thing when we were younger, and even now he does even though I'm 14, for god's sake..." Shiro responded. Suddenly, they heard strange noises coming from outside the room, sounding like Koki and Shirome. "You hear that, Shiro?" Ryuu asked. "I know those voices. It's Shirome and Vulture." Shiro responded. "I know. Wanna go see what they're doing?" Ryuu questioned. "Sure. I'm bored anyways." Shiro replied. Ryuu and Shiro went to the room where the noise was coming from and opened the door. In the room, they saw Shirome and Koki in a... strange position. Shirome had her feet on Koki's head, with him making a face that did not describe fear or pain, but... pleasure? "What the-" Ryuu said in confusion. Koki laughed at what Shirome was doing. "I missed you doing this to me, Mei." "Well, It's your fault for doing what you did." Shirome responded. "Well, I'm going to go to sleep now." Ryuu sighed, going back to his room. "I'm going back with you. I don't want a part of this." Shiro said, following after Ryuu. Ryuu went into his room at sat on his bed. He took out his phone and saw his wallpaper. It was a picture of him, Koki, and a light purple-haired man. "Who's that?" Shiro asked, pointing to the unknown man. She stared at the photo intently, almost like she knew the man, but was having trouble remembering. "Oh, that's Ishida Kunihiko. Me, him, and Koki are in a rap group called Matenrō." Ryuu smiled. "Ishida... why do I feel like I've heard that name before..." Shiro mumbled. "But this 'rap group' of yours reminds me of a band..." "Which band?" Ryuu asked. "The most popular female band. You know, Kichan's band?" Shiro responded. "Ohh, you're talking about Perma." Ryuu said. "Mhm. Except that they are far more well known and popular than your group." Shiro harshly replied. "But since you showed me your wallpaper, can I show you mine?" "Sure..." Ryuu replied. Shiro took out her phone and showed Ryuu the wallpaper. It was a picture of Shiro, Shirome and a black-haired girl with red stripes in her hair. "Who's that?" Ryuu said, pointing to the girl. "Mukuro Kamukura. I call her Corpse. She's a friend. Really my only friend..." Shiro responded. "Where is she now?" Ryuu questioned. "With the Shie Hassaikai. She's a Yakuza." Shiro said. "Oh! Same with Ishida!" Ryuu replied. "Hold on... now I know why he looked familiar!" Shiro said. "He's the man Mukuro calls 'Ishi' right?" "Yup!" Ryuu replied. "Oh, and also, before you get confused, Mukuro isn't a girl." Shiro said. "Are they gender-neutral?" Ryuu asked. "Yes, but people use female pronouns to address her with. How did you know, red hair?" Shiro asked, looking at Ryuu with eyes he has never seen before. "Ishi-kun tells me about everyone he works with." Ryuu shrugged.